


Christmas Night

by torturingtaylor (itzaimster)



Series: Christmas Hanfic Drabbles [10]
Category: Hanson
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzaimster/pseuds/torturingtaylor
Summary: 2018 #1Prompt: Mistletoe





	Christmas Night

“And what do you want for Christmas?” Nikki bit her bottom lip.  
“Is it too cheesy to say ‘all I want for Christmas is you’?”  
“A little bit, yeah.”  
“Too bad. I’m happy as long as I have you.”  
She reached over to hug Isaac’s waist, contentedly closing her eyes.  
“You haven’t looked up.”  
“Why would I look up?” she asked, doing it all the same.  
A sprig of mistletoe hung from the ceiling.  
“Over the bed? Really?” she mused.  
“Maybe it’s more of an appetizer?” Isaac suggested.  
“You’re lucky I love you,” she coyly planted her lips to his.


End file.
